


Fading From View

by CaveOfChaos



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Short, i forgot to add tags lmao, uh braad makes a fucky wucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos
Summary: Br'aad makes a mistake, costing much more than anyone would think.SPOILERS FOR LIKE LATE S2
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Everyone
Kudos: 18





	Fading From View

“So many of you have gotten injured on this mission… too many have died.” Br’aad whispered under his breath. This battle had been a bloody one. He felt it was all his fault. 

“Only Sylnan has died in this journey… I mean that is too many, but, what do you mean?” Mountain said, Velrisa looked up from the dwarf's wounds, curious as well.

“Well… you see,” he felt the Storyteller's gaze on him, he really didn’t like keeping this from his friends, “It was Velrisa. She died from that zombie gazer-thing and-”

He felt something tearing at his insides. The Storyteller appeared before him, shaking his head sadly, clicking his tongue.

Br’aad stared at the time god who had appeared before him, terror ripped across his face in realization. Sylnan looked over at him from across the room, his eyes looked tired. He melted away.

“SYLNAN!” Br’aad raced over to where his brother had vanished from. He turned back around. Taxi looked at his hands as they slowly dripped into an invisible liquid. 

“Br’aad… what’s-” He disappeared.

Mountain shouted, getting up off the ground, pushing away from Vel. “WHAT THE-”

His limbs melted into the ground. His face soon after. The Storyteller’s clicking tongue echoed across the room. 

“No no no no no no no no no…” Br’aad whispered, ripping at his hair as he looked over to see Vel fading away as well.

The world around him began to darken and fade. Br’aad began to fall into the darkness. The Storyteller was a dark figure against the fading sunlight, very reminiscent of the dark figure who judged Ugarth. 

Tsk, tsk, tsk…

“And now… to start again.” The Storyteller's voice faded into the non-existent distance.  
Br’aad felt his memories all fade.

First all the memories of the adventures. Finally making a group of friends, creating chaos, robbing plays, traveling across kingdoms, Sylnan getting possessed, Sylnan dying, Sylnan coming back. 

These names; Mountain, Taxi, Velrisa… he just couldn’t put a face to them. He couldn’t put anything to them. Not a single memory remained with them.

He was brought back to his childhood. All the time on the streets, all the little schemes he and Sylnan had gotten up to. Stealing bread. Escaping the orphanage and all the hatred, Windell and his friends, the gravesite that Sylnan went to cry to. Who was Sylnan? The name… it faded, leaving nothing but blank space. A face was missing.

Then, it was all gone.

The tattoos he had started this whole mistake with twisted away as if nothing was ever there.

His body faded into the abyss of the world he had destroyed by recounting a single memory.

**Author's Note:**

> i really just thanos snapped 'em, huh


End file.
